Ever Lasting Love
by Sakura0cherryblossom
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran have been dating each other for the past 6 months. They Love each other dearly. But Fujitaka Kinomoto and Yelan Li got into a fight...
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Yeah! 2nd story! So far I have 2 poems and 1 story. I'm so fast! Anyway just keep on sending in your reviews.**

**Summary: _Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran have been dating each other for the past 6 months. They love each other dearly. But then Fujitaka, Sakura's dad, and Yelan, Syaoran's mom, got into a big fight. Could this ruin their relationship?_**

**Ever Lasting Love**

**Chapter1-The fight…**

Sakura and Syaoran were having a date in a restaurant in Tokyo.

"Syaoran."

"What is it Sakura?"

"Oh nothing. I just like saying your name."

"Oh Sakura…"

They were so playful. And they knew that they'll be together forever…

But, at Sakura's house…

"I'm sorry Yelan, but I am not responsible with the complains and problems in the company. As your role as the head manager, you have to be responsible enough to solve every single problem in the company." Fujitaka was explaining to the shocked woman. "But, you're the boss of this company isn't it your job to straighten everything out!" Yelan was so furious. "Yelan Li! Don't think that you can use that tone of your voice against your boss! You are the person that the rest of the workers count on. Every problem you go upon, you have to solve it! And that's that! I'm a very busy man Yelan!" Fujitaka said frustrated by his assistant. "Yeah you're busy alright. You're busy of putting your responsibilities into other peoples business!" Yelan argued. "THAT"S IT YOUR FIRED!" Fujitaka shouted out loud. "FINE!"

Then the door opened then came in Sakura and Syaoran hand-in-hand. "We're home!" Sakura said. But Yelan was just there hurrying to the door getting her coat and shoes. Sakura can just see the anger on Yelan's face. Then Yelan pushed Sakura hard and out of the way, then she got her son went outside then slammed the door shut.

Fujitaka went to his daughter and helped her up. "Dad, what's going on between you and Syaoran's mother?"

"Sakura, its nothing."

"Come on."

"ITS NOTHING! FROM NOW ON YOU ARE NOT TO SEE THAT LI SYAORAN EVER AGAIN!"

"Dad, NO! Don't you know how much I love him!"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM SAKURA! I don't want to talk about this now."

Sakura ran up to her room crying. She went on her bed then cried. But then she stopped a little. She went to her door then locked it shut. She took her cell phone then she contacted Syaoran's phone.

"Hello, Syaoran, this is Sakura. Something is wrong with our parents, I know…"

**Author: How did you like the first chapter? I'm sorry but I'm not really good at making stories only poems and songs but I'll try to make my stories better. Send in those reviews! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Hey send me some tips to make my story better before I could make the next following chapters. Enjoy the 2nd chapter of this story! ;)**

**Preview: _Sakura's dad and Syaoran's mom got into a fight and have forbidden both of them to see each other…_**

**Ever Lasting Love**

**Chapter2-The Plan…**

"Sakura, what do you think happened to them?"

"They must have gotten into a fight!"

"Syaoran, we just gotta get them back together! I want to ask my dad but he is really furious! I just can't ask him now!"

"I could ask my mom. She feels better now after baking a thousand cookies."

"Wow! Your mom bakes to feel better?"

"Yeah, I'll go ask her now."

"Wait Syaoran, your guys just left around 8 minutes ago! How could your mom make all those cookies!"

"My mom was so furious that she was walking really fast that I had to run. She even put some of her cookies in our neighbors' oven so that she could make tons of them in just 3 minutes."

"Oh okay then you better ask your mom then just call me so we can plan it out. Bye."

"Bye."

After a while Syaoran called back to Sakura. "What did she say!" Sakura asked suddenly. "She said that their company is going over board. There's chaos there. Lots of problems occurred and she said that your dad won't help her out sort out the problems." Syaoran replied. Sakura paused for a while and thought of a plan. "So all of this nonsense is just because my dad didn't help your mom! Well, I guess this will be a little too difficult for us to sort out, we're just kids after all, I'm sure this planning out thing might take a while." "I got it!" Syaoran began. "What if we sort out their problems for them? I mean, the only thing we have to do is make an invitation, dinner for two in a fancy restaurant, just for your dad and my mom." Sakura was puzzled and shocked. "SYAORAN! Are you even thinking? We can't do that! If your mom can't handle the chaos going on in the company, where's the chance for us to even solve their problems. It's just impossible Syaoran!" Syaoran's smile turned into a disappointed frown. "You're right Sakura. I guess I'm really not thinking. I guess I just want us to be together." "I know Syaoran but remember we will succeed. We'll find a way. I'm certain. We'll be together very soon…I hope."

"SAKURA! Can you please come down here for a minute!"

"OH Syaoran, I have to go. My dad's calling me. Well, I hope he didn't hear us talk. I have to go. Bye Syaoran."

"Bye Sakura, call me later okay."

"Okay, bye." Sakura walked slowly downstairs wondering, "I wonder…what my dad will tell me. I hope its something useful to our plan."

**Author: I forgot to apologize! Sorry for the late update, the monitor of our computer won't work. Well keep on reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Here's chapter 3. Hey keep sending those reviews. I really appreciate it. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Preview:_ Sakura and Syaoran think of a plan but none of their plans were good, later Fujitaka calls Sakura to tell her something…_**

**Ever Lasting Love**

**Chapter3The Painful Separation**

"You called me dad?"

"About a while ago, I'm sorry I pulled of too much steam. It's just that Yelan won't do her job as the head manager. There are a lot of problems in the company and she's asking me for help even though she knows I'm busy."

"What are you busy with dad?"

"I'm busy with some paper work and bills, and some other problems with the company!" Sakura looked sad but in her mind she was thinking. "Syaoran's mom said that dad won't help but she doesn't know that my dad is helping out with some of the problems and even some things she can't handle. This will be harder than I thought. How will I and Syaoran solve this now?" Sakura had a blank face. She looked spaced out. "Sakura! Sakura!" Fujitaka called out. "Sorry dad I was just spaced out. I'm sorry about you and Syaoran's mom; I hope this fighting and arguing will end soon." Sakura said. Fujitaka smiled at his daughter. "Thank you Sakura."

Sakura ran up to her room to call Syaoran again. "Hello Syaoran, this is Sakura. My dad was helping out with the company after all. But your mom doesn't know that at all." Syaoran paused for a while to think. "Well, um…ugh…um…I…I…got nothing. It's hard for us to work this out." Sakura looked very disappointed. "Well, its getting late, and we won't have any ideas if we don't get a good night sleep. Bye Syaoran, good night." "Good night Sakura. Sweet dreams."

Next day…

Sakura calls Syaoran to see if he thought of a plan already. "Hello, Syaoran, its Sakura." "Sakura I have some bad news for you. I…I…um…I won't be here to help you with the plan." Sakura was shocked. "But why Syaoran!" "My mom still holds a grudge against your dad. And…ugh…Sakura, we're moving back to Hong Kong." Sakura was so shocked that she almost dropped her phone. "Syaoran! No you can't go. You can't just leave me!" Sakura started to cry. Syaoran knew that telling her the news will crush her heart. "Sakura…I also didn't want to leave, but my mom is still furious with your dad, Later on she decided to go back to Hong Kong and get a new job."

"LI SYAORAN! COME DOWN HERE WE"RE LEAVING ALREADY!"

"Sakura, I have to go now. My mom's calling me."

"Syaoran, I'll go to the airport with you!"

"You can't! Your dad forbids you to see me. And my mom forbids me to see you! They'll find out that we've been in contact!"

"Syaoran…"

"Bye Sakura I really have to go. I'll miss you!"

Syaoran put down the phone. Sakura dropped her phone and ran up to her bed then she lay down and cried. "Syaoran…why…"

**Author: What a sad and tragic ending. But I'm telling you, the next chapter won't be so tragic. I guarantee it. Keep on reviewin'!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Hey! To all who's reviewing me, Syaoran is supposed to leave first before they make their plan. That's why its called, "Ever Lasting Love". If you don't get it then keep on reading my story.**

**Preview: _Sakura and Syaoran needed more time to make their plan, but Syaoran went back to Hong Kong, leaving poor Sakura crying…_**

**Ever Lasting Love**

**Chapter4Leave the Tragic Past, Welcome the good Future**

Sakura and Syaoran have been separated for at least 2 years, but Sakura still loves him dearly. But then Sakura now is old enough to work in her father's company. Fujitaka felt guilty, he knew Yelan didn't know that he was really helping, he wanted to explain but he let his anger get in the way of approaching Yelan properly. Now Sakura has taken Yelan's place, Fujitaka put her there. He just misses his assistant. Sakura was working very, very hard. "Was this the way Syaoran's mother felt as my father's assistant? It's hard. Now I know why she wanted to quit. But…now I'm working here I could fix the chaos and try to think of a way to get my dad and Syaoran's mom to get along so I could see Syaoran again." Sakura thought as she worked.

In Hong Kong…

Yelan made a new company, the same as the one Fujitaka had. And just like Sakura, Yelan let Syaoran work there as an assistant. Yelan didn't want to go back to Japan. But she still misses Fujitaka. She even blamed herself, because if she hadn't shouted at Fujitaka she would still be working in Japan. And she kind of feels sorry for Syaoran. She knew that he still loves Sakura very much. And he did. "I over heard my mom said that Sakura is working as an assistant for her dad like I am now with my mom. I really miss her. My phone lost contact with her so I can't call her. Well, I better work harder. If my mom sees that there's no chaos around her company I just might get Sakura's dad and my mom to gat along So I could see Sakura again." Syaoran thought as he worked harder as usual so his plan could succeed.

Sakura and Syaoran worked so hard. Their parents can see that they have been working hard just to get them to get along. So Yelan suddenly, with no reason why, she called Fujitaka.

"Hello, may I please speak with Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto?"

"Who's this please?"

"Can you please tell him that this is Yelan Li?"

"Yelan?"

"Fujitaka, is that you? Can I ask, is Sakura working really hard?"

"As hard as I can imagine."

"Syaoran is the same. Can you realize any thing?"

"That they're working hard just to get the two of us to gat along?"

"Yup! They miss each other so much. I can't believe after 2 years of being separated they still love each other."

"Why don't you come back here Yelan? That way our children will be overjoyed."

"No Fujitaka. You know I have my own company here I can't just leave it! And I want to see how long this will last."

**Author: Well, now do you know why its title is "Ever Lasting Love"? If not keep reading and keep on reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Hey, keep on sending those reviews. And please give me tips; I'm so new to this. Please help me.**

**Preview: _Sakura and Syaoran said together a spell to defeat Kiyoshii…_**

**War Between Love**

**Chapter5-The Truth**

"ARGH! That light…what is it!"

"This is our power combine with the help of the gods of the elements. Me and Syaoran just summoned them to help us…**DESTROY YOU!"**

Then the gods appeared before Kiyoshii, making her feel terrified. "Kiyoshii, they were sent here to destroy evil. They will banish you from this world…forever!" Syaoran said. Then the gods swirled around Kiyoshii then little by little she was fading away. "Sakura, you have defeated me.

But I tell you this. Do you love the man standing right next to you? Before he used to be a prince of destruction. Do you remember the time where I lost my father in that fire accident? I did my research and found out that this man had done it. He is the one who destroyed my father; this man is only a weapon of destruction. He even tried to destroy and take over your kingdom…just like me." HA! HA! HA!" Then suddenly Kiyoshii just disappeared.

"Sakura…I…"

"Syaoran, is that…is that really true?"

"Sakura, I..."

"Syaoran, tell me the truth."

"Sakura, please don't cry and please forgive the one who makes you sad, for I can not stop this feeling, for I…I…I love you!"

"Syaoran…I…can not say my feelings towards you."

"Do you hate me?'

"That's not it. That's just not it. I…I…no I can not say my feelings. No, to you I can not! Please forget about me please erase me from your heart."

"Princess Sakura, wait!"

"No! don't go after me! Just, forget I ever existed." And with that Sakura ran away.

Sakura was running away with her tears just flowing out of her eyes. Then she bumped into something big and hard. When she looked up she saw an enormous monster.

(Back to Syaoran) "Maybe I should have told her the truth from the start."

"AAAAHHHH! HELP!"

"That sounded like Sakura!" Then he rushed off following the echo of Sakura's voice.

"SAKURA!"

"Syaoran!"

"What's the matter?"

"Look a monster!"

**Author: I know its kinda like movie 2. I have no idea what to type in. Please forgive me I'm a lousy author. Please send in those reviews.**


End file.
